GoldenFire
by Miss poetry
Summary: Mr. Gold does the right thing in order to save Neal.


Once Upon a Time a Fan Fiction GoldenFire

Part I

Mr. Gold is holding his son Neal in his arms. Emma Swan is there crying.

Neal to his father.

Neal: It's okay, you came back for me this time. I forgive you. Emma please take care of Henry.

Mr. Gold with tears I his eyes.

Mr. Gold: I'm not losing you this time.

He smiles at Mr. Gold.

Neal: Papa, you have to let me go, be happy with Belle. This time do it right and in that you will honor my sacrifice.

He takes out the dark one's dagger that he manage to take away from Zelena.

Mr. Gold: I can save you my Neal.

Emma angrily.

Emma: What are you doing? I will not let you corrupt him with dark magic.

She's about to launch magic at him but he waves his hand and throws her against a near by tree where she passed out.

Neal weakly tried to get up.

Neal: Emma! Papa, please not like this... please

Mr. Gold: Mrs Swan will be fine. I promise it's not dark magic. It's what I should have done a long time ago.

Emma is opening her eyes.

Mr. Gold takes out his heart that is almost charcoal. He break it in half and puts half of it in Neal.

Emma: NO! The darkness will...

Mr. Gold: No, because he's good and pure...

Neal still weakly.

Neal: Papa, what have you done?

Mr. Gold is unconscious and so is Neal. Emma is still weak from the hit she took but gets up with great difficulty and walks over to Neal.

Emma with tears in her eyes.

Emma: Neal... please wake up.

Neal slowly opens his eyes.

Neal: Emma?

She throws her arms around him.

Emma: How do you feel?

Neal laughs.

Neal: Like I've been hit by a truck. But what about you?

Emma: I'm fine, what about Gold.

Neal looks at Mr. Gold who is laying on the floor next to him unconscious.

Neal: Why?

He takes Mr. Gold's pulse then picks up the dagger.

Neal: He's alive but his pulse is weak. Call Belle she deserves to be with him... in his…

Emma calls Belle to tell her to meet him at the hospital.

Neal picks up Mr. Gold from the floor and Emma makes them appear at the hospital.

Zelena has lost her leverage so she's hiding but Regina eventually was able to track her down and imprison her. She took Zelena's pendant and places the bracelet that blocks magic.

Part II

Belle is in the hospital looking after her beloved beast who has been in the hospital for a few days. He looked so beautiful sleeping. She could only hope that he would open his deep chocolate eyes on last time so they can finally be together. She had lost him too many times. Neal walks into the room.

Neal: I'm sorry I should leave...

He had been trying to avoid her after all he was in that bed because of him, if only he would have listen to her and then maybe they would have found another way to save him.

Belle: Neal, please stay, I could use the company and I'm sure when he wakes up he will want to see you.

Neal: I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I...

Belle: It's no one fault. I have faith that Rumple will wake up.

Neal: I hope so...

Regina walks into the room.

Regina: How if he?

Neal: The same unfortunately. What about the flying monkeys and Zelena.

Regina: Everyone is accounted and we got our memories back, fortunately Zelena is locked up.

Neal: I should probably head over to see Henry.

He leans over to kiss Mr. Gold on the forehead. Mr. Gold begins to stir and just like that he opens his eyes.

Neal: Papa?

Mr. Gold weakly in a breathy tone.

Mr. Gold: My boy... you're alive.

Neal: Yes

Mr. Gold slowly but surely begins to regain his energy. He spent a few weeks in the hospital. Belle, Neal, Henry and even Regina visit him. On the day that he is discharged they are waiting for him. He is back to using his cane. He has finally convinced Belle to return to her beloved library. Mr. Gold is in his shop.

The entrance bell ring to his shop. His heart jumps out of joy it's Neal.

Mr. Gold: Bae, my boy you're here.

Neal: We need to talk.

Mr. Gold can feel it, the energy of the dark one's dagger.

Mr. Gold sadly.

Mr. Gold: You want to know if the dagger has an effect on me?

Neal he takes it out.

Neal: I came to return it.

Mr. Gold looking at the floor.

Mr. Gold: Keep it, just in case monster returns.

Neal: Papa, you're not a monster. Is that why you haven't proposed to Belle. She loves you so much. I finally understand why you took the power. You saved me... I also know what happened to mother.

Mr. Gold can't look his son in the eyes. Neal walks over to him and embraces him.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry about everything...about your mother... I don't think Belle wants a crippled for a husband... who could ever love me...

Neal: I know you are sorry about everything. But why are you here drowning in self pity. I have an idea, how about we go to the jewelers and get a ring for you to proposal to Belle. The woman I met adores you magic or not. Why can't you accept?

Mr. Gold finally looking at his son.

Mr. Gold: You don't think I'm a fool... I mean who could ever love me.

Neal: You are a fool for not doing it sooner. Enough stalling you're scared. Come on I'll help you find her the perfect ring... unless you already have one.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: You should think about getting one for Mrs. Swan.

Neal blushed.

Neal: I'm not sure about that... it's been a long time and besides she has Killian.

Mr. Gold: I could take care of pirate for you if you like.

Neal laughs because he knows Mr. Gold is joking.

Neal: Papa...

They go to the jewelers to get the perfect ring so Mr. Gold can propose to Belle. Mr. Gold convinced Neal to buy a ring so he can propose to Emma.

Part III

Belle is in her apartment above the library. Emma had come to visit her. Belle had never really had much friends but the whole Henry being Mr. Gold's grandfather had kind of made them family.

Emma: What's wrong?

Belle of lost in thought.

Belle: Nothing it's just Neal invited me to dinner. He does know I love his father. I hope he doesn't think I like him that way...I

She stops herself.

Emma could never understand what Belle saw in Mr. Gold. She was trying not to spoil the surprise that Mr. Gold was going to propose and Emma and Neal were part of the plan. Emma puts on her serious face.

Emma: It's okay, Neal is free to date who he likes.

Belle smiles.

Belle: So you decided on the pirate?

Emma: No, I decided on trying to be a better mother to Henry.

Belle: I must say Neal is a great guy.

Emma laughs.

Emma: You have to say that, he will one day be your stepson.

Belle looks sad.

Belle: I don't know about that Rumple… he has been distant towards me. He's been avoiding me, perhaps he only wanted me because he was broken. You know what I'm going to cancelled on Neal.

Emma: Go with him maybe he can explain why Gold has been distant. If I was you I would wear this just in case Gold shows up.

She takes out a gold floor length dress. At exactly six o'clock Neal pick up Belle. She is confused to see him dressed nicely like he had anticipated she would be dressed up. He lead her to Mr. Gold car.

She begins to talk to Neal about his father. She is lost in conversation that she hasn't realized they are close to the sea. Neal leads her to a very nice hall. It's rarely used, aside from Regina or Mr. Gold holding private meeting. He parks the car and Mr. Gold opens the door. Her heart jumps as Mr. Gold appears. He looks very attractive in his crisp suit.

Mr. Gold: I'll take it from here.

Belle smiles at him. He lead her into the hall and then up to the terrace where dinner for two awaits them.

Belle: This is a surprised.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, I been distant lately.

They proceed to eat dinner exchanging a few words about life, about Neal. He seems nervous looking at his watch.

He takes out bottle of champagne.

Mr. Gold: How about a toast to us.

He pours her and glass and then one for himself. Then the firework starts from across the water. They last for a few minutes.

Belle: You did this for me?

She throws her arms around him. He's silent for a moment and then he gets on one knees and takes out the beautiful blue diamond ring.

Mr. Gold: Belle, I know I'm a difficult man but would you be my wife.

Belle is crying.

Belle: Yes

He puts the ring on her finger and they kiss.

Mr. Gold and Belle were never much for friends so a few days later in a private ceremony with only Neal, and Moe French, Belle's father who finally accepted his daughter's choice for husband they are married by Dr. Hopper. They went to New York for a months to celebrate their honeymoon.

Part III

Neal had been spending his time with Henry and Emma but to his dismay, Killian had kept his promise and had not given up on Emma. Emma had form a truce between Killian and Neal surprising they were all in friendly terms but she knew that would come to an end once she made her choice. She loved Neal but something about Killian had her enthrall, it was like she could see beyond the rough pirate. Henry had a chance to spent time with his father and also Killian.

Neal loved spending time with his son after all he had missed the first ten years of his life. They were together at Mr. Gold's shop.

Henry: When are grandpa and grandma coming back from their honeymoon?

Neal laughing.

Neal: If I was you I call her Belle. They should be back in a few days but why the interest in my papa?

Henry: Well I was hoping for a job in his shop.

Neal looks at him skeptically.

Neal: Why do you need magic?

Henry: Magic? Why would you ask that?

Neal: Henry, magic comes with a price.

Henry: It's my mother… I want her to be happy.

Neal sadly looks at Henry.

Neal: Emma will make her choice... I just hope she...

Henry smiles.

Henry: I hope she chooses you. I like Killian fine but...

Neal blushing.

Neal: You don't have to root for me just because I'm you're father. Promise me you won't give her a hard time if she chooses Killian. I just want Emma to be happy.

Henry: I do too, but I wanted magic to help my other mother Regina.

Neal: Regina will be fine she just needs to open herself to the possibility of love.

They are startle by Mr. Gold entering his shop hastily.

Neal: Papa, what are you doing here? I thought you still had a few days of your honeymoon left.

Henry is silently just listening.

Mr. Gold has a worry look on his face.

Mr. Gold: We left early... New York didn't agree with her...

He's looking through some potions. When Neal walks to him and stops him.

Neal: Papa, please what's wrong.

Mr. Gold: We were fine but then a few weeks she began to get sick.

Neal: What kind of sick?

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: At first I thought she was pregnant. She could hardly keep any food down, she got dizzy spells, loss of energy. She took a pregnancy test but it came out negative. We went to the doctor they said there was nothing wrong with her...

Neal: So your turning to magic?

Mr. Gold: I...

Neal: I was a fool... to think you would let it go.

Mr. Gold: My boy it's not what you think.

Neal: Save it.

He is about to take Henry and leave. When the door opens and Belle comes in.

She smiles at Mr. Gold.

Belle: So this is where you went.

Mr. Gold: I told you to stay in bed.

Belle: Rumple, I'm fine. If anything I'm a little hungry how about burgers at Granny's. Neal and Henry can come.

Part IV

A few days later Mr. Gold fell ill. The same symptoms she had he had. They had gone to Dr. Whale but like the doctor in NY who had examined Belle he couldn't find anything wrong with him. Belle was worried she felt his illness had to do with magic and she was terrified of losing him. She had convinced him to ask Regina for help.

Belle was in the living room with Regina, Mr. Gold was in the bedroom taking a nap. Belle had finally mange to bring down his fever.

Belle: What's wrong with?

Regina: I'm not a doctor but magically there is nothing wrong with him. Although I must say I feel a magical energy around you too. Wait, when was the last time you had you your period perhaps you could be pregnant.

Belle smiles.

Belle: We had originally thought I was pregnant. I took several tests and went to the doctor.

Regina walks over to Belle and puts her hand on Belle's belly.

Belle looks at Regina skeptically.

Regina: The energy, you're pregnant.

Mr. Gold has enter the room he looks at Belle. He walks over to her and kisses her on the neck.

Mr. Gold: I hope it's true.

Belle: But how? I mean why haven't we been able to find out.

Regina: Well for one Gold's blood line is rather powerful. I mean although he lost that power he's still the dark one. The baby will be visible when the child wants to.

Belle can't help but smile at the idea of having Mr. Gold's child. She had not told anyone about the child not even Neal because they were still unsure. A few days later Dr. Whale confirm the news. She had her first ultrasound while Mr. Gold held her hand.


End file.
